


Tickle Monster

by Sqve



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Erika literally passed out from fangirling too hard..., Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Shizuo with a feather duster warning, Sneaky flea isn't so sneaky, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Van gang at the end, might be a bit ooc but I tried my best, please just let Shizuo get his milkshake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqve/pseuds/Sqve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has taken something from Shizuo. Now Shizuo is thirsty for revenge, and when he finds out about a secret weakness of izaya's, it just might be able to quench it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or Out of characterness. Or wonky formatting because I'm posting this on mobile.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy the fic!

-Disclaimer- I do not own Durarara!! or any of it’s characters  
_________________________________________________________________

it’s been almost a year since the two most dangerous men in ikebukuro set aside their differences, yet no one knows why they did.

Are they just at a truce? Are they buddies? Are they teaming up to take ikebukuro by storm?! Could they even be more than friends? No one knows for sure and comments like these float in the endless sea of rumors in ikebukuro.

But no one seems to be complaining about the decrease in property damage.

_________________________________________________________________

Shizuo was strolling the downtown streets on a busy spring afternoon, the bright sun casted a halo of light on his bleach blond hair like a beacon in the sea of people that surrounded him.

His break had just started and he was deciding on which flavor of shake he wanted on the way to his favorite café. He was craving dairy since a certain pest thought it would be great idea to drink the rest of the milk.

_‘Damn louse…If he likes it enough to drink mine why doesn’t he buy his own!?’_

He thought with a irritated scowl that made the people around him stayed at a farther distance than usual.  
His destination was in his sight and his mouth started to salivate at the thought of sweet-creamy desert.

He walking past a familiar van that was parked close the café when a hand struck out of the shadows and tugged on his wrist. He turned around, tense with anger. He about to break the hand of the unlucky fool who dare interrupt his whip-cream topped daydream, until he saw the owner of that hand.

"Erika…”, He muttered sourly,“Unless you have a death wish I suggest you don’t go around grabbing people’s wrist like that.” He was already in a foul mood and being grabbed out of nowhere did anything but improve it.

“Aww, but shizu-shizu! It’s really important! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day!”, Erika said with a pout and tugged on his wrist again.

Shizuo looked at her in thoughtful silence. He wondered if this “Important thing” was more important than the vanilla shake waiting for him around the corner. “Alright…What is it?” He grumbled impatiently looking wistfully at the café that held the vanilla goodness.

“ I know a secret … about someone you know.” She whispered with a hand over her mouth, giggling. Shizuo had lost interest after the word “secret” and pulled his hand away.

“I don’t have time for this bullshit ” He hissed between clenched teeth and started down the walkway again.

Erika flailed her arms around to try and get the blonds attention again.  
“Hey, wait! shizuuuu! I think you’ll find this secret very useful! ”

"How the HELL could a secret be this importa-”

"It’s about iza-Iza!”

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned to face her. He took his sunglasses off and put them into his vest pocket. After a few thought filled moments he spoke. “Go on …”

And thus a secret from deep in the rumor sea is brought onto the shore and into the hands of a vengeful monster.

________________________________________________________________

A man clad in black made his way down the now calmer street. A smirk on his lips and a coffee in his hand, he skipped merrily in the direction of his apartment. But little did he know that a unexpected visitor would be waiting inside.

He reached for the door,key in hand, to unlock it while he was readjusting his grip on the coffee, only to find it left wide open. He was sure he locked it before he left, and Namie was supposed to be off that day.

_'Whoever this burglar is … they’re terrible at covering their tracks. Must be a rookie… I should teach them a lesson~’_

  
Izaya thought with a sneer.  
He flicked open his switchblade and skipped inside.

“Oh burglar-saaaan~! I know you’re here you no good thief”, Izaya called into the seemingly empty apartment. He could undoubtedly feel the aura of someone else. It was starting to make him feel uneasy, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up despite himself. He nearly dropped his coffee when he felt a breath near his ear and strong arms wrap around his waist.

He was about to make sure the unknown being would never breathe again, until he heard his voice.

“Caught you”

Izaya could hear that prideful tone, that Shizuo used when he startled Izaya, for a startled Izaya was a rare sight.

Izaya leaned his head back and looked into his bright mocha eyes. “You can only catch me when I let you, protozoan.” Izaya said with a playful smirk.

That smirk started to waver when he felt a light touch tickle him on his side. Izaya jumped out of his embrace and turned around to glare at the blond, who was trying to feint innocence.

“H-Hey ! What do you think your doing you brut-” Izaya didn’t finish his sentence, as the blond wore a lopsided grin and inched closer.

"I ran into Erika today… and she had some interesting information about you.” Shizuo said with another step forward.

Izaya set down his coffee on the living room table as he racked the files of his endless memory. What Erika could have told Shizuo that would make him act this way, and then it hit him.  
That one Halloween party at Shinra’s from a few months ago, where he was a bit tipsy, and wearing a devil costume (He still doesn’t know how Shizuo had convinced him to wear it) he had told her in a game of truth or dare

that he was ticklish.

Izaya was not a man of many regrets, but he regretted that day very much at the moment. He swore to himself to never again play truth or dare with Erika … and to not wear that cheesy devil costume again. Although he did look good in it, that’s not a good topic to ponder while a beast is eyeing you like tasty prey.

“Neh let’s not do anything rash now shizu-cha-” Izaya barely evaded the pounce of the ex-bartender.

crimson gazed into mocha as he stared down the blond, trying to predict his next move.

Eye contact was broken as Izaya darted behind the couch and crouched out of the blonds view. The blond followed, but when he peered behind it, the raven was no where to be seen. He heard a patter of panicked footsteps in the direction of the door so he sprinted to the door, locked it and pocketed the key.

He looked away from the door to find Izaya glaring at him with a irritated twitch in his mouth.  
“I’ll give you ten seconds to run IIIIzzaaayaaa-kuuuuun~” Shizuo growled. Even if they had stopped fighting recently, he didn’t doubt that the blond would still kick his ass to Korea at times.

Izaya was tense with adrenalin, even more so than when they used to fight. When they fought he always had the upper hand, but now he was the one being toyed with. Karma’s a bitch, even to fleas.

Shizuo closed his eyes, as if they were playing a friendly game of hide and seek.

"10…”

Izaya wasted no time and made a  
B-line to the fire escape door and pulled on the handle. But it didn’t budge.

'Stupid brute planned this out, didn’t he?’

Izaya thought irritatedly and looked for a new means of escape.

The windows weren’t a good option as his apartment was on the top floor, and other than that he didn’t see a away to avoid the ferocious tickle monster.

“6…”

Izaya wasn’t sure where to go and he was quickly running out of time.  
An idea struck him like a bolt.  
The closet upstairs !

It was a secluded room that was difficult to find, a perfect place to hide from a protozoan with bad intentions. He sprinted towards the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Even in a rush his footsteps were light and swift.

“5…”

Izaya threw open the door to his bedroom.

"4…”

He pushed the wardrobe to the side and pulled open the closet door frantically, knowing his time was almost up.

"2…”

He pulled the wardrobe back into place and shut the door quietly in hopes that the blond hadn’t heard him.

"1..."

The raven nestled deeper into the large closet,covering himself in his dark clothing.

The blond downstairs finally opened his eyes, they gleamed brightly behind blue sunglasses. “Ready or noooot, here I come Izaaayaaaaa!” He called out none too quietly.

"Hmm… Is the flea… under the desk?!” Shizuo shouted as he jumped behind the large wooden desk in a attempt to startle the raven. Too bad he wasn’t there.

' _I thought he would have hid there for sure. Is there even another place to hide!? Dammit…’_

Shizuo took a quick glance around the large apartment and saw the answer to his question.

Upstairs

He nonchalantly made his way up the expensive looking wooden stairs, a great contrast to Izaya’s light footsteps. Shizuo’s steps echoed throughout the apartment like a foreboding omen of what was to come. Izaya swallowed over a lump in his throat as he heard them get closer.  
At the peak of the stairs there were two rooms;

The bathroom and the bedroom.

Shizuo may not be the smartest guy around but he had enough common sense to know that Izaya wouldn’t hide in the bathroom. The only place in there to hide would be behind the shower curtain. He didn’t think he would hide in such a childish spot.  
On second thought …

Shizuo looked there anyway, and to his disappointment he wasn’t there.

The bedroom was his only hope it seemed. He walked into the large room,and he noted that the door had been left open. Izaya must have been absolutely panicked to forget to cover his tracks.

  
' _Damn flea must be in here somewhere…._ ’

  
The bedroom seemed to have the most possible hiding places.

Under the bed? No.

Behind the window curtain? Nah.

In the wardrobe? Nope.

He leaned against the wardrobe and sifted through his mind.  
He could remember izaya saying something about a hidden closet a long time ago, but the memory was fuzzy.

There didn’t seem to be a closet door anywhere!  
He was starting to grow irritated. He just wanted to get his revenge. His leaned weight on the wardrobe increased as anger grew. Eventually it tilted and moved a bit to the side, making a loud scraping noise. A quiet startled gasp could be heard and It came from behind it. Shizuo had heard it and let out a quiet chuckle.

Izaya internally scolded himself for making noise and silently shifted deeper Into the large closet, wishing he could blend in with the surrounding clothes.

Shizuo on the other hand was grinning gleefully as he moved the wardrobe to the side and saw a bronze door handle.

He knocked on the door.

"Helloooo, any fleas homeee~?” He said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

Izaya may have already lost a bit of his dignity by having Shizuo find out his weakness, but he wasn’t about to give up the rest of it.

"Yes, someone’s home, but we have a strict 'No pets allowed’ policy in this establishment. So I’m afraid that you aren't allowed to enter~”, Izaya said in a tone that outdid Shizuo’s, even if was slightly muffled from the clothes.

Izaya was on a roll for regrets today as shizuo pulled open the door and stared into the closet like a crazed kid looking into a candy shop window.

“Found you Izaaayaaa-kunn!",Shizuo said as he pulled off the clothes that the informant had piled onto himself.

Izaya knew he would be found sooner or later. As a last resort he tried to push past the blond but only ended up caught, then promptly pinned to the floor with a smirking brute hovering over him.

"I’m guessing trying to negotiate isn’t a option?”, Izaya said mockfully, but with a quivering smirk. He didn’t get an answer as Shizuo’s hands danced on his sides and over his stomach. Izaya brought his hands to his mouth to silence any laughter. “Izayaaaa, I know you want to laugh you damn flea!”  
Izaya wasn’t used to being tickled, so he didn’t last long. He quickly burst out in hysterical laughter.

“HAHaAAaNooOShiZuuAhahaA!"

"Having fun flea!?”

“HAHaAAa-NHaaA-NooO-AhahaA!”

Shizuo’s fingers stopped for a moment only to reach back down and tickle his ribs.

“ShizUEnOughHaHAhaaHhaA!”

Izaya said between fits of laugher. Just when he was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen Shizuo stopped and laid next to the raven with a smug grin on his face.

“That’s what you get for drinking the milk this morning … You don’t even like milk, why did you drink it!?”

Izaya glared at the blond but answered. “I don’t remember drinking the milk this morning, are you sure you aren’t confusing me for someone else shizu-chan~?”. Izaya’s tone was mockinging, but his eyes showed true confusion.

Shizuo couldn’t tell if Izaya was telling the truth, but decided to believe those questioning crimson eyes. Shizuo should know by now that trusting Izaya to tell the truth was like trusting a snake not to bite.

“Then who could have done it?”

"Hmm… Oh. You did Shizu-chan!”

"What?!”

“You drank it in the middle of the night while you were half asleep you dumb brute! ” Izaya teased with a smug smile.

“Oh…” Shizuo’s face blushed a red to match Izaya’s oxygen deprived one. He remembered that he _had_ gotten up at an unearthly hour that night.  
“… Sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have tickled you…”, He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mhm…”, Izaya hummed as he cuddled up to the blond.“  
I don’t mind as long as it’s you, but if you ever tell anyone about it-”, Izaya’s eyes took on a sinister glint, shockingly different from his kind tone,"-then I will make your life hell.”

Shizuo scoffed, used to this scare tactic. "Why would I tell anyone? You’re mine, and you’re only to be tickled by me you damn pest.” The blond grumbled as he wrapped a arm around Izaya’s waist and pulled him closer.

Izaya's face inched closer to the blond's.  
"Ah, I’m glad. We have mutual feelings then..."

Izaya closed the gap between them and pressed his soft lips to Shizuo’s chapped ones, and the blond pressed back with a goofy smile to participate in the chaste kiss.

Little did Shizuo know Izaya knew a little secret about him too. Izaya’s hand reached down towards Shizuo’s leg. He pulled it up and grabbed his foot.

Shizuo eyes widened in surprise and he pulled away from the smaller man's lips.

“Oi ! Izaya what the f-”

  
Izaya pulled off Shizuo’s shoe and sock in one fluid movement.

  
“Don’t act like your the only one who doesn’t have a couple of secrets Shizu-chan~”

“What!? Flea wai-!”

Shizuo’s loud shouting morphed into a choked snort as Izaya lightly ran his fingertips over the sole of his foot.

  
“Heheheh~ A little bespectacled bird told me that Shizuo is ticklish in some places too~”.

Shizuo made a mental note to kill Shinra on Tuesday. That bastard giving away his personal information, especially to Izaya! He would find a way to kill him twice!

Izaya continued to lightly touch his foot and watched the others reaction with an amused gaze. “Oh? Shizuo isn’t laughing very much is he?”

Shizuo didn’t reply and tried to keep a straight face. He would’ve pushed the flea away, but didn’t because it was only fair to let him tickle him back…

  
“Let’s see what happens if I touch… Here!” Izaya chirped as his manicured nails grazed a pressure point.  
Shizuo’s face contorted into a wide open grin as he bellowed in deep laughter.

“Iz-GAHAhAHAHa-YAAaaaAA!”

"Having fun tasting your own medicine Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo didn’t answer as the pest continued to use feather light touches on his presser points.

"YoHAAHahaHEhADAmnFLHaHAAhAEa!”

Shizuo’s head tilted to the side as he laughed and he spotted something rather interesting.

Shizuo shoved the flea away, and grabbed the nearest object, a feather duster.

"Why the hell did I ever buy a feather duster!?“ Izaya thought dazedly, having the breath knocked out of him from brutes strength.  
“Izaaaayaaa, now that you’ve gotten your revenge, explain this.” Shizuo held up a calendar he had seen under Izaya’s bed when he was on the floor.

The square for yesterday’s date had a list on it that said-

*Call Namie-San and tell her to get coffee. Refuse the cheap brand.

*Call Shiki-San at 3:25 about the chimpanzee project; make sure it doesn’t end in any fatalities this time.

*Trade pictures of Celty for Information on Shizu-chan with Shinra.

*Buy new feather duster since Namie keeps complaining that the one we have “reminds her of that thieving cat Mika”.

*Drink the remainder of Shizu-chan’s milk while he sleeps tonight

*Convince Shizu-chan to have a hot pot party

' _Oh...I forgot I left that there.'_

"Ah but… That could be anyone’s shizu-chan! Always so quick to accuse me, you should be ashamed~”,Izaya whined with a pout.

"Then why the hell was it under your bed!?”.

Izaya’s mask cracked a bit. “Ah… Yes that would be hard to explain wouldn’t it? Maybe you also put it under there when you drank the milk yesterday Shiz- Gffmp!”

The calendar hit Izaya’s face with a satisfying slap. The blond pointed the feather duster at Izaya, as If he was about to smite him with a sword.

"I wonder how much I would have to tickle you for you to die … IZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

The raven darted out of the room and Shizuo quickly followed, laughing and waving the feather duster around like a mad man.

“You damn tickle monster!",Izaya shouted as he sprinted down the stairs and out the apartment. They both tumbled out the door of the apartment complex in a clatter of laughter and swears.

The 'fight’ was able to be seen by many drama starved humans in the rumor sea.  
________________________________________________________________

Togusa and Kodota sit in the front seat of their van on a cool starless night. The otakus were napping in the back as Kadota stared out the window with an ill look on his face.

“Oi, Togusa-kun, Did you see what happened today?”

“Eh? No. What happened?”

“Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya were fighting again."

“Again?! I thought they had a truce.”

  
“Well it was… not really a fight. Heiwajima chased Orihara but … they were both laughing as if they were having fun.”

“Laughing? Are you sure you aren’t sick Kodota-kun!?”

“Ah maybe I am, because Heiwajima was trying to tickle him with a feather duster…”

“Okay,that’s it, I’m stopping at the convent store to get you some Tylenol."

“Good idea."

Meanwhile Erika had long passed out from over excitement, clutching her phone like a life line.

One the screen of the phone was a photo taken of Shizuo and Izaya in an ally. The blond was smiling widely with the feather duster against Izaya’s nose and Izaya’s face showed a childish pout.

_________________________________________________________________

A sleepy blond stumbled around  
his kitchen, looking for a midnight snack.

Shizuo suddenly remembered in his daze he had bought a new jug of milk. He opened the fridge with a powerful dairy craving.

He stared into the fridge and it stared back as his drowsy face wavered into an irritated smirk. An empty milk jug mockly sat in the fridge. It had a cleanly written note beside it that said-

"This isn’t over, you damn tickle monster~★"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Oh and writting suggestions are too!


End file.
